


Lost

by wolfiefics



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Gen, he doesn't, you'd think Green Arrow would have a better sense of direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Roy and Ollie in the wilderness. Roy left Ollie in charge.  Uh-oh.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Not sure when this was written, probably early 2000s, maybe 2005-2008 roughly? Very short but hopefully enough to put a smile on your face.

The sun was directly overhead and the heat was nearing unbearable. Oliver Queen was glad they had plenty of water but he was equally certain that water was probably reaching the boiling point. He knew *he* was. He was staring at what had to be the same rock they passed twenty minutes ago.

And twenty minutes before that. And before that...and before that. And at dawn. Predawn...waitaminute.

"Didn't we camp by this rock last night?" Ollie asked irritably.

Roy Harper took a sip of his water, unperturbed by his former guardian's peevish tone. Ollie insisted this morning on guiding them back to the car. "Yep," he drawled.

"Damn it," blasphemed Ollie, casting his green eyes around for the trail that supposedly led back to their abandoned vehicle.

"You must like it," Roy continued nonchalantly.

Ollie frowned at Roy, not understanding. "Why do you say that?"

Roy suddenly grinned and Ollie was sure the younger man was laughing at him. "We keep coming back to it. We've come back to it at least five times since breakfast."

"Can't be, they just look alike is all," protested Ollie, even though he knew Roy was correct. His pride, however, insisted he wasn't THAT incompetent in desert survival.

Roy stood up, clambered onto the rock that Ollie passed at least five times that morning and pointed down the other side. "Our campfire," he noted. "Blackened circle, fire's still banked, we even made a rock circle because you said it looked 'traditional'."

Ollie shot Roy an angry look, his infamous temper heating as much as the desert sand under the hot northern Arizona sun. "Fine!" he snapped, folding his arms and glowering at the smirking red head perched above him. "You're the 'native'," Ollie made air quotes around the word 'native', "you tell _me_ how to find a way back."

"Okay." Roy jumped down of the rock and set off in the exact opposite direction Oliver went each time they came back to the rock. Two hours later, ensconsed in the air conditioned all-terrain vehicle they rented four days earlier for this trip to the desert wilderness, Ollie was pouting.

"I knew that."

"Mmhmm," was all Roy replied.


End file.
